


Acnologia VS Eileen

by MarUmiWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle Rewrite, Canon Rewrite, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: This is a rewrite of Eileen's death, based onthis Tumblr post.I'm not good at writing battles, so I did my best.





	Acnologia VS Eileen

\- I give up - said Eileen, with an smile in her face -. You are stronger than me, Erza. I’m glad you are my daughter.

\- What do you mean? - asked Erza, holding her sword.

\- I returned to myself, that’s all.

 

Eileen used her enchantments to heal part of Erza’s wounds, and making the pain for Erza and Wendy more supportable.

 

\- Thank you… - said Wendy -. For healing us, I mean…

\- It was a need for me.

 

Suddenly, Eileen’s face changed.

 

\- Now run - requested Eileen.

\- Eh?

\- Don’t ask me why, just run.

 

Acnologia landed in front of them at that moment. He had a sadistic smile in his face.

 

\- Who is he? - asked Erza.

\- Acnologia - answered Eileen -. That’s his human form. He plans to kill all the Dragon Slayers. You must run, I’ll distract him.

 

Eileen turned into a dragon while the young girls ran away from that place.

 

\- You are a dragon too? - asked Acnologia.

\- I used my enchantment to be sure you wouldn’t notice it - answered Eileen.

\- Suddenly, the amount of Slayers I have to kill increased by one. But soon it will decrease again.

\- _This is bad_ \- thought Eileen -. _I’m several injured, and he has the strenght to kill me without using magic. I’m sorry Erza. I won’t be able to see you again. But I will make sure you and your friend live!_

 

Eileen attacked Acnologia with his claw. The same enchanted attack she used to break all Erza’s bones. But it didn’t work in Acnologia.

 

\- This is all you have? - asked Acnologia, perfectly blocking the attack without injuries -. This will be really fast.

\- _He broke all my claw with my own attack!?_ \- thought Eileen -. _He can do that!?_

\- Scared, queen of dragons?

 

Eileen checked with her magic where Erza and Wendy were. She knew very well she had to resist a little more, so she enchanted herself to get more defense and attacked Acnologia again.

 

But none of her attacks worked on him. The apocalyptic dragon returned every single one of them. It was a game for him. Sometimes, it seemed like he was dancing around her because of his moves. But the sadistic smile and the deadly eyes were a reality. He was having fun.

 

Eileen had trouble dodging her own attacks returning to her. And the last time she checked Erza and Wendy, the apocalypse came. Acnologia broke her skull and neck with his fist, killing her instantly.

 

\- Sorry queen - said Acnologia, sitting on Eileen’s body -. You weren’t recognized by the king.

 

Acnologia laughed. His crazy laugh could be listened everywhere. Erza and Wendy knew that Eileen was dead only for that laugh.


End file.
